


论鸣人和佐助是如何成为朋友的

by Xianyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyun/pseuds/Xianyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>老天注定他们之间的梗就是意外之吻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	论鸣人和佐助是如何成为朋友的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Naruto and Sasuke Became Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390452) by [prettypriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypriestess/pseuds/prettypriestess). 



“嘁，你很讨人厌。”佐助说完扭头就走。

小樱脸色都变了，她耷拉着肩膀，嘴唇发颤。

突然之间，有人拍了拍佐助的肩膀。他一扭头，迎面就是一拳直中下巴。

“你对她说了啥？”鸣人吼道。

佐助趔趄了两步，差点失去平衡。不会死，不会死。这句话已经成了句咒语。

“不——不是的，鸣人，只是——”小樱反驳道，她低垂着眼帘，死死地盯着自己的脚，“对不起。”

“啥啊啊啊啊？”鸣人转身背对着佐助，“你干嘛要道歉啊？不是那个混蛋把你弄哭的吗？”

“你他妈认真的，吊车尾？”佐助气急败坏地说，“你连前因后果都不知道。”

“哦，是嘛？行，这可不难搞清楚，混球。小樱被惹哭了，而你正准备跑路。”鸣人一抱臂，点了点头。

佐助强忍着翻白眼的冲动。

“鸣人，没事的。”小樱插嘴道。

“嘁。”佐助一走了之。

鸣人看了看佐助又看看小樱，一脸迷惑。  
\---  
“嘿，嘿，混蛋！”鸣人大声叫道。佐助听见了他的脚步声，仍旧自顾自地走着，然而不出所料，屁用没用。这已经是今天第二次了，鸣人抓住他的肩膀，直接把人转了个身，让他不得不面对这白痴。佐助这次直接抬手，准备防守…  
然而鸣人并不是打算再揍他一次。

佐助放下手。  
“先前对不住啦，”鸣人说道，另一只空闲的手心不在焉地摆弄着自己的制服领子。他微微红了脸，躲避着佐助的目光。佐助货真价实地从肩膀上感受到了鸣人手心传来的热度。“小樱跟我说了事情经过，”他又是抬头看天，又是低头看地，最后才看向佐助，“谢谢啦。”

“嗯。”佐助应付了一声拔腿就走，再这么着气氛就更基的不行了。前几天鸣人在班上性骚扰他的那一下已经够他们基的受用终生了。

“啥，就这样？”鸣人大声问道，加快脚步跟了上来。

“你还有别的事要讲？”佐助出了学校大门就往右拐。

“没。”鸣人卡壳了。他跟着佐助又走了一分钟，“等等，呃，你下巴怎么样？”

佐助翻了个白眼，“你谁，我女朋友？”就是这样，宇智波，他对自己说道。直接基到台面上来，这样更好。

“好吧。”鸣人怒气冲冲地说，扭开脸看向别处，脸颊又泛起红来，“我才不在乎呢。”

佐助差点没忍住要大声叹气的冲动。他拦住鸣人，直接跟他来了个面对面，又转了转头让鸣人看得更清楚。  
鸣人的表情像是刚刚吃了佐助一顿揍似的，“靠，”他嘶声说道，已经抬起了手，想起来自己的身份又放了下去，“疼不？”

“是啊疼的要死，”佐助低声咆哮，“其实不疼，”看见鸣人那一脸受伤的表情他又改了口，“除非我碰，看着比较糟而已。”

“对不起啊。”鸣人重复道。

小樱真他妈白痴，佐助暗自想到。“嗯。”佐助继续往家走去。鸣人又默默地跟着他走了一段路，这班里的淘气鬼大王一下子沉默这么长时间还真是奇怪。即使是在课上睡觉，他都是呼噜打的震天响。

“你不…”佐助刚开口，就反应过来自己这是要说错话，而这话要是开了口就彻底没可能跟鸣人一起吃午饭了。

“怎么了？”鸣人问道。

“除了跟踪我你就没别的事做了？”佐助问道，老实讲他这句说的也绝对错的离谱。

鸣人耸了耸肩，“反正家里也没人等我。”

“停。”佐助说道。

“怎么了？”鸣人露出那副佐助专属的生气脸。

“那个…被踢的小狗表情。”佐助含糊地说，“别那样。”他感觉自己脸颊都发热，我靠。

鸣人挑起一边眉毛，“什么被踢的小狗表情？”

“你刚才那表情看着像是刚被我踹过的小狗一样。”佐助咬牙切齿地说。这绝对是他说过最蠢的话。

鸣人停住了脚步，沉思地望向天空。几秒钟之后他算是反应过来了，“你刚刚是不是承认踹过很多小狗？”

佐助费了好大劲才忍住没冲去路边撞墙，“没有，”他挤出一句话，“我不是这意思。”

“那就好。跟你做了朋友之后却发现你爱好空闲时间踢小狗的话那感觉就糟了。虽然说如果是真的我还一点不吃惊。”沉默片刻之后鸣人补充道。

“我们什么时候起算是朋友了？”佐助反问道，他就是忍不住。他的宇智波牌沉默障壁一旦被破，那个从脑子到嘴巴的过滤器也就跟着坏了。

“看啊，我很抱歉揍了你的脸，”鸣人显然是预备继续长篇大论，扯一同关于友情之力可以克服一切，包括用迎面一拳给新朋友打招呼之类的。

“别道歉了，跟你说了我没事。”佐助停在家门口，这是带着小院的普通宅子，周围栽种着一圈齐腰高篱笆。“我到家了。”

鸣人犹豫了一下，“哦，行吧，谢了，还有对不——我是说，呃。”

“进来吧。”佐助打开大门，等着鸣人进来。

“你说真的？”鸣人瞪圆了一双眼睛，好像是在期待有人来揍他，或者把他推走，或者是当着他面把大门甩上。这简直是面对别人友好表示时的妄想病症，佐助努力让自己别去深究这背后的缘由。

“随便你。”佐助走进大门里，“反正没人会管我是不是带你进来。”他随意一瞥，发现鸣人还在大门口晃来晃去。

“进来的时候把大门给关了。”佐助喊了一声，伸手在书包里找钥匙。

佐助听见大门嘎吱嘎吱作响，随之而来的就是鸣人小跑进来的脚步声。

鸣人又安静了下来，这可真奇怪，但至少他依旧是笑眯眯的。“你饿吗？”佐助扭动钥匙开门的时候想起了自己的礼节问题。

“有点。”鸣人承认道。他跟着佐助走了进去，把自己的鞋子摆在佐助的鞋子旁边。“有拉面不？”

佐助直往厨房而去，从水果盘里拿出个苹果，“我有蔬菜水果。”

“你怎么能就靠着蔬菜水果活啊？”鸣人大呼小叫地把自己的书包扔到一边。

“健康啊。”佐助答道。他扔给鸣人一个苹果，很轻松地就被接住了。

鸣人盯着自己手里的苹果看了好一会儿，才开口咬了下去。“嘿，”他一边嚼着苹果一边大声问，“不难吃嘛。”

“能不能别这么惊讶，白痴。”  
\---  
佐助写着卡卡西和大蛇丸留的作业，鸣人正在看卫星电视。佐助想鸣人可能是觉得选择太少了吧——大多数都是新闻频道，为了关于鼬的新闻——但对于普通人来说也是足够了。

鸣人点了个电影马拉松，都是些用镜子、烟雾、投影仪制造的鬼怪电影。佐助想起来还得给大蛇丸写个小论文来着，正巧鸣人看向了他，二人目光相遇。他就这么被对方盯着，“我都不知道你怎么能忍得了这种电影的，吊车尾。”佐助用笔指了指电视机。

“你还在礼拜五下午写作业呢，混蛋。”鸣人回嘴道，他强调作业和星期五下午的口气简直是对佐助脑子的侮辱和对他家人的问候。“混蛋”这词听着都像是亲热多了。佐助赶紧中断这种一厢情愿，继续写他的小论文去了。

第二部电影放到一半的时候，鸣人站了起来伸了个懒腰，犹犹豫豫地看向房门，“所以——”

佐助把作业本和论文放到了一边。初稿已经写完了——也就足够。毕竟他还有两天时间可以写呢。“你想留下来吃晚饭吗？”他问道。有鸣人在旁边，这座房子突然就并不像往常那么空荡荡了。

鸣人咧嘴一笑，“当然啊，”他说，“要不要我帮你做饭？”

“你在厨房里是不是也像在课上一样白痴？”佐助挑衅道。他已经在脑子里过了一遍菜谱，找寻更丰盛复杂的选择。鸣人喜欢拉面，但是不喜欢蔬菜——人人都知道，所以做个汤？

“嘿！我在厨房里可是厉害的不行啊——呃，我会做拉面？”鸣人没什么自信地说道。  
\---

老实说，鸣人在厨房里的表现并不像佐助设想的那么糟糕。他刀使得很不错，只要有菜谱可参考，厨艺也就似乎还不赖。  
后来他俩还一起默默地把厨房给收拾了一遍。鸣人洗盘子，佐助打包完了剩菜就去擦盘子。

活都做完了以后，佐助的厨房看起来也更完美了。他俩各自在沙发上占了个位子，继续看起了电影马拉松。佐助并没想到什么家庭气息啦、鸣人在他身边似乎很安定啦的事情。这就是普通的一天，并没什么深意——仅此而已。

佐助靠在扶手上，两腿蜷在沙发上。他已经开始犯困了，就快睡着的时候一只脚滑了下去，意外地碰到了鸣人。

鸣人跳了起来，紧紧地缩在沙发另一头。

佐助眨了眨眼，立刻警铃大作的清醒过来。

“老天，别这么做！”鸣人哀鸣起来。

“你不是真怕这个电影吧。”或许他说话声音是大了点，但确实是这个道理啊，因为他本人就完全不怕这种电影。

鸣人抱着双臂，“并没有。”他说。

骗子，佐助想。他可是能看穿鬼魂。佐助很确信，自己能在自家后院里就拍出个恐怖片来。演员都用不着太好。既然已经睡意全无，佐助就干脆起来了，走向浴室的亚麻柜子。他找出一条被子，多的枕头，走回客厅之后发现鸣人挤在沙发角落里，兢兢战战地面对屏幕上的鬼魂。佐助把枕头砸向他，吓得他又跳了起来。

“你干嘛啊？”鸣人怒视着佐助。

“现在八点了。”佐助指了指墙上的钟，“如果你现在回家的话，就得摸黑了。”

“我不要！”鸣人抗议道，“但是，呃，谢谢了。”他又脸红了，比白天的时候红的还要厉害。

这并不是你所期待的基佬暗示，佐助告诉自己。这只是好朋友一起过夜罢了。况且，他提醒自己，就在几个小时之前，他们可连朋友都算不上呢。把毯子铺在中间的靠垫上，他重归了沙发另一边自己的位置。  
\---

第二天早晨，佐助被阳光给照醒了，烦人。接着他发现身上挺暖和的，毯子重的过分，身上有点湿漉漉的。

鸣人流着口水的脸靠在佐助胸口，胳膊搂着他的腰。两人份的被子都压在佐助身上，他的枕头也掉在了地上，与此同时他觉得自己脖子酸痛的很。

今天是礼拜六，佐助想起来了。他可以等会儿再来解决这堆事。闭上眼睛，挪了挪身体换了个让脖子更舒服的姿势，他阖上了眼睛。  
\---

感觉到身边有动静，佐助一下子醒了过来。是鸣人醒了。

佐助的右半身都渴求着失去的热度，特别是睡衣上被鸣人口水弄湿的那一块。他睁着一双惺忪睡眼，瞪着鸣人。

鸣人大笑起来，笑到一半转而打了个哈欠，接着又继续笑，“你看起来好像一只生气的猫哦。”

佐助试图来点机智的反驳，例如“你承认自己惹毛过猫了？”，然而失败，只是哼出一声“嘁”，也跟着打了个哈欠。

“嗯~”鸣人呻吟一声。这下可让佐助下半身都精神了。“那是咖啡嘛？”

“在定时器上。”佐助答道。

鸣人又滚到佐助身边，像是要抱抱他，“我真是爱死你了诶，”他就这么开诚布公道，“咖啡杯在哪儿？”

佐助的目光牢牢地盯着鸣人起伏的胸口。靠，他想。操。“水槽上面。”他大声回答。

“谢啦，混蛋。”鸣人欢快地从沙发上蹦起来，直奔厨房而去。

“嗯。”佐助应了一声，就不敢再多说一句。等安安定定地一个人待在自己房间里他才想起待客之道来。“你可以用另外一个浴室洗澡。”他大声说道。佐助在自己的浴室里脱衣服时，听见外面模糊的一声应答。  
\---

鸣人站在佐助的厨房里，浑身上下就围了一条毛巾，以及脖子上那条校长送的长得跟老二似的项链，除此之外光溜溜。他喝了口咖啡才发现佐助进来了。  
佐助小心翼翼地维持着自己的面无表情。要是他运气够好，大概鸣人还会这么大喇喇下去，不会发现自己正被盯着看。

鸣人还真没发现。“哦，你有什么衣服我能穿的不？我倒是能再穿回制服，就是有点皱巴巴的，而且我也不喜欢在周六穿那玩意。”

“我没有这种丑爆的橘黄色衣服。”佐助说。他走到鸣人身边，倒了一杯咖啡，暗自骄傲忍住了既没把鸣人推倒压到柜子上，也没直接嘴对嘴呛的这金发白痴喝更多咖啡。

“橘黄色才不丑！”鸣人抗议道。他的咖啡里兑了一半奶。

佐助愉悦地在鸣人嫌弃的表情下喝掉了自己的那杯黑咖啡，很可疑地“嗯”了一声，接着就推着鸣人朝自己房间去了。  
\---

佐助庆幸自己比较偏爱宽松的衣服。他比鸣人要高，但是鸣人肩膀比他宽，腿也更粗。他花了好一会儿才找到鸣人能穿得了的衣服。

结果就是鸣人穿了件T恤和长睡裤，裤子边缘露出他的脚趾头来。看到鸣人不穿校服的模样让人奇异的愉悦，而看到他穿佐助的衣服时那愉悦更盛。

佐助又喝了一口咖啡，苦苦的味道让他回归现实，享受起这早安咖啡的纯粹快乐来。

“所以，现在怎么办呢？”鸣人抓了抓后脑勺问道，“我，呃，平时礼拜六也不怎么和人一块儿出去玩。”

佐助耸了耸肩，“我也是。”他又喝起了咖啡。天了，鸣人今天要跟他一起过了。

“你要是觉得我吵到你的话我可以回家，或者——呃……”鸣人尴尬地挠着后脑勺。

佐助坚持喝着咖啡以防自己脱口而出一句“不！”那可就太尴尬了。“你懂的，我能好好收拾你一顿。”

鸣人嗤之以鼻，“放马过来。我可不保证不会又揍到你那张帅脸。”他拍了拍佐助没受伤的那边脸颊，往前院走去。

佐助阴沉着一张脸，看到鸣人走了才舒展眉头。  
\---

人群迅速地聚集了起来。他们谁都没使出全力，这一架只是打着好玩——既不是为了捍卫荣誉也不是因为有过节之类。这一天过下来他们大概多少还会受点伤——明天肌肉有点小酸痛。

“这是怎么啦？”人群里传来这一声。是小樱的声音，佐助想到。听起来她很关心的样子。他抬腿格挡住对方一记飞踢。

鸣人瞬时就失去了平衡，这是最微小的错误。佐助抓住鸣人欢腾的胳膊，自己瞬时一记拳头上去。

鸣人躲向另一侧，靠佐助来维持平衡。佐助因为他这一下也被带得跌倒在地，但还是握住了那只手，把鸣人拖得倒在自己身上。

这就让第二个意外之吻发生了。这一次，没有因为紧张和愚蠢的反射性动作而伸出来舔到他嘴唇的舌头。然而此时此刻，这看起来已经像是一段真正的恋情，佐助惊恐地意识到。  
\--  
“嘿，混蛋！”鸣人在走廊上大叫起来。

“鸣人。”伊鲁卡用他那老妈式的你最好不要再走廊上说脏话的语气说道。

“啊，对不起哦伊鲁卡老师。嘿，佐助你个混球。”鸣人继续大喊道。

佐助没必要地大力甩上柜门，“第一声我就听见了，白痴。”

鸣人挥挥手，毫不在意佐助对他聪明才智和男子气概的羞辱，“随便了，你能不能让你粉丝俱乐部的跟踪狂别再跟踪我了？”他凑近了过来，然而音量并没怎么减低，至少也是个舞台剧旁白的程度。周围的几个女生都被他的话冒犯了似的惊呼起来。

佐助也凑了过来，完全知道这个姿势有多微妙，他对着鸣人的耳朵小声说，“白痴，她们以为你在比赛。我永远都不会告诉她们的。”佐助笑了笑，走掉了。

鸣人发了好一会儿的呆，一副沉思状，接着冲佐助大喊，“比赛？见鬼的那什么意思啊？嘿，混蛋，我跟你说话呢！”

走廊对面的伊鲁卡叹了口气，抬手揉了揉自己的鼻梁。  
\---

“小樱——！我不知道该怎么办了啊！”鸣人呼啸而来。他拖着一把椅子坐到小樱的桌子旁边，椅子腿擦过地板发出刺耳的声响。严格来说他这是打扰了小樱和其他姑娘们的每周一聚，小樱已经说了他好几次，不许他这么干。  
但这次是紧急情况啊！

“得了，说呗，鸣人。天堂里有何烦恼呀？”井野问道。

鸣人皱起了眉。井野平时是不跟他说话的。姑娘们中除了小樱没人会跟他搭话。雏田有时候会结结巴巴地跟他说几句话，但这不算数。“佐助不肯解散他的后援会军团，还说什么她们认为我这是在比赛。”

天天挑起眉毛，“你不就是在比赛呢嘛？”

“这到底是什么意思啊？”鸣人哀叫道。

“意思就是，她们认为你就快要赢得佐助的心咯。”砂隐来的交换生回答道。手——啥的。手鞠，吧？差不多就这样，鸣人想道。

终于理解过来这其中的含义，鸣人惊恐地倒抽一口气，“小樱，你没有跟她们一样想吧？你得跟她们说我不是同性恋啊！你知道我不是同志的，是吧？”

小樱抽了抽眼睛，“跟她们一样想？”她声音平平地说道，“你真是——”她就此打住了。不能说是讨人厌，得找句不那么伤人的，“……笨。”她一拳揍上他胳膊。挺用力的。鸣人不回手是并不是因为小樱是女生，而且他也挺喜欢她。而是因为这姑娘够暴力。

“我——我不觉得你是同志，鸣人。”雏田结结巴巴地说。

“是嘛？谢谢啦，雏田！”鸣人揉了揉胳膊。

“你当我信哦。”井野说。

“你那是啥意思？”鸣人转而瞪着井野。

“佐助的初吻和第二个吻都给你偷走了，”井野强调重点，“没理由了吧。我们得找个新目标。”

“我建议宁次，”手鞠插话道。鸣人已经不再是她们的焦点了。

雏田刚想开口抗议，“没事啦，雏田。你还可以继续追着你的目标呀。”天天劝道。  
\---

“那变态在你脖子上咬了一口。”鸣人嘶声说道，拼了命地靠在佐助肩膀上想去看他脖子上那伤口。

“那不是咬的，”佐助回答道，“我觉得是纹身吧。还有，那个‘变态’可是三忍之一，跟校长还有你那个变态教授一样。”

“他还是恋童癖呢。”

“我十七岁了。你该说他是非恋童癖——还有能不能别说这事了，你就像是我爱吃醋的女朋友似的。”

鸣人气鼓鼓的，“就想看看你是不是没得狂犬病呗。”他咕哝道。

佐助抬手拉下自己的衬衫领子，“看吧看吧。”

“哇哦，”鸣人用拇指摸索着圆形的图案，“看着挺酷的。”他承认道。  
\---

佐助的粉丝会一员拦住了要去吃午饭的他俩。关于佐助被鸣人掰弯的流言似乎并没有办法瓦解这个组织。鸣人认出了她来，因为她有一头比小樱还红的头发。他记得井野曾经以无比热烈的劲头贬损过这姑娘，但他确实也看到过佐助跟她一起上课过来着，所以看来她确实是有可取之处。大概吧。大多数时候佐助也并不会对鸣人解释什么。

那姑娘走了之后，佐助对鸣人说，“我们去天台吃饭。”说着就左转去了楼梯间。

“为啥？”鸣人问归问，然而已经跟着佐助进了楼梯间。

佐助停下脚步，掰动以不可思议角度别在门后的一把拖把，费不了多大劲就把拖把掰松了。“她们给我送过午饭就会盯着我吃。”他明显脸上一红。

“你还真打算吃啊？”鸣人问，“万一是给下过了药呢？你的那帮跟踪狂能干的出来这种事，我一点不吃惊。到时候看起来就又都是我的错了。”

佐助翻了个白眼，带着鸣人上楼梯，“这是香磷送的，笨蛋。没事的。”  
\---

礼拜五的时候他又邀请鸣人过来玩，虽然实际上这已经成了惯例，在这些人面前——都是他的朋友？佐助皱起眉。如果他以前试图走这个方向进击的话，这些人大概两个礼拜之内就会消失无踪了，他暗自想到。

“没问题啊，混蛋佐助。”鸣人乐滋滋地说。

“哥们，我以为那只是流言呢，”犬冢在旁边嘀咕道，他的狗也汪汪附和。见鬼的他是怎么把狗偷渡进学校理来的？

“啥？”鸣人问。

“宇智波名草有主了呗。”狗狗爱好者说。鸣人揍了他一拳。一瞬间佐助挺好奇鸣人是不是就是以这种方式交朋友的。然后，他觉得还是别太在意的好。

“放学见，吊车尾。”佐助说完就走了。

鸣人一边和牙扭打一边应了他一声。  
\---  
鸣人打了砂隐来的交换生。那留学交换生之前挑过佐助，中途因为他家的哥哥姐姐插手而告终。

两天之后，砂隐的我爱罗顶着头上的疤和“爱”的纹身（佐助觉得这简直太拧巴了，仅次于他哥杀了他全家，鸣人被一帮有家有亲的白痴欺负的要死），正式宣布他成为了鸣人的好朋友。

佐助再也不是特别的了。他握住鸣人的手，检查他有没有受伤。在经历过大蛇丸的意外事件和他的实验之后…无论他在佐助身上用过啥药物，他们俩都不想再去保健室。大蛇丸的助教就在保健室工作，那混账基本上和大蛇丸一样变态。

“你干嘛呢，混蛋？”鸣人装模作样地嚷嚷起来。佐助一用力，他就叫起痛来。

“看看你是不是在手上下了药。”佐助回答。他掏出先前趁兜不在时从他桌上拿走的纱布，缠上鸣人的手。

“药？”鸣人问。

“你揍过的每一个人都加入了你的粉丝俱乐部。你是都给他们下了药吧？”佐助笑着说道。

“很明显这招对你不管用啊，”鸣人抱怨说，“或许我应该再给你来一拳的。”

佐助给纱布打了个结，“行啊，等你不会再哭的跟个小妞一样的时候再来实践这个主意吧。”

鸣人气鼓鼓地说，“随你怎么说，混蛋。”  
\---  
第三个意外之吻，鉴于当时所处的环境，可以说是更匪夷所思，让佐助只想以头撞墙，他的人生一定是被什么神秘力量安排了老梗了。唯一可以安慰的是，至少那一次，周围没有观众。

他们又一起睡在了佐助家的沙发上，肩并着肩，脑袋靠在一个枕头上，共享着一条毯子。

鸣人擦了擦嘴角口水，动静弄醒了佐助。

“早上好啊。”他满脸带着困意的笑容咕哝道，佐助以为这还是在自己梦里。接着，鸣人凑了过来，亲了佐助一口。“恶，有口臭！”鸣人往后一缩嚷了起来。“佐助？”鸣人眨了眨眼，突然意识到刚才发生了什么事，惊慌极了。

“鸣人？”佐助的声调比平时还平板。

“呃——嗯，我还没睡醒呢。”他盯着天花板，脸颊泛红。

“嗯。”佐助应了一声，就跟往常一样往浴室走去。谢天谢地，鸣人没发现他当时也靠了过去，赶在鸣人能想明白刚才那事之前他就溜进了浴室里。  
\---  
“你最近朋友很多啊。”佐助点明出来。他从鸣人的拉面碗里偷了块萝卜出来，反正鸣人也不会吃。

“是啊，”鸣人满嘴喷面地说，“都是因为你。”他咽了一口面下去，“小樱跟井野说了，井野逢人就说，现在大家看我我再也不像是接触性传染病了。”

“不是，”佐助说，“你还是有点传染性，只是大家都不在乎了。”他又咬了一口饭团，从鸣人碗里偷了一块芹菜。

“那是什么意思？”鸣人问道，端着碗躲开佐助的小偷行径。

“白痴，”佐助说，“现在半个学校里都是你的朋友。”

鸣人抬头仰望着天空，紧紧捧着碗的手慢慢放下来，搭在自己膝盖上。他仰天看了一会儿，笑了起来，“好像是诶，哈？”

趁着他注意力不集中，佐助又从他碗里偷了片胡萝卜。  
\---  
第四个吻完全是佐助的错。而这一次，他已经找不到借口能让这事变得不那么基一点了。

beginning to run out of excuses to make the whole thing seem less gay.  
我爱罗差不多一个礼拜两次地拽着鸣人去吃午饭，而佐助至少得拨一天出来，看水月香磷互相嘴炮，重吾在旁边遥望着操场上玩乐的小松鼠。

他绝不承认这和他的动机有何关系。

佐助的两个粉丝出现在通往天台的路上，其中一人手上还拿了个十分可疑的粉红色信封。佐助并不打算解决这事，而是直接把鸣人推到最近的一堵墙上，吻上了鸣人。这个吻很烂，但在外人看来很不错。策略性之吻。一个姑娘顺着走廊就逃跑了。佐助看着留下来的那个，眼神冰冷，“你什么都没瞧见。”他说。那姑娘点了点头，嘴唇发颤地追随她朋友而去。

“搞毛呢这是？”鸣人气急败坏地说。

“她们有一阵子都不会来烦人了。”佐助话刚说出口就觉得自己找的这个理由简直蠢的站不住脚。

“…下次好歹先打个招呼，天了。”鸣人咕哝道。佐助意识到，这次他亲了鸣人，鸣人却并不怎么生气。佐助不知道自己是该感到高兴呢还是恼火。

鸣人的味道依旧像味增。  
\---  
“我听说了关于你和鸣人的很有意思的消息哦~”卡卡西说。

佐助哼了一声。他是教室里的最后一个学生了——就差一道题。“我听说了关于你和伊鲁卡老师的有趣消息。”

“都是谎言，我打包票。”卡卡西说。

佐助点了点头，“一点不错。”他抬头，一边收拾书包一边注视着卡卡西的目光，“其实你是和大和老师有一腿，是吧？”

卡卡西睁大了眼睛，“一击即中。”他说。  
\---  
“嘿，我今天晚上要和我爱罗还有勘九郎一起出去玩，我明天早上来行不？”鸣人弯着腰，两手撑在佐助的桌子上。

佐助那一瞬间给吓个不轻，接着才反应过来那熟悉的感觉从何而来。这完全就是他们第一次意外之吻的翻版。然后他想起来鸣人刚刚问的话，耸了耸肩，“随便你。”

“好得很。”鸣人站起身来，佐助如释重负，危机解除。

接着，就像是为了提醒佐助这老天爷到底是有多恨他，勘九郎出现在鸣人身后，往他背后一拍，直接把鸣人拍的失去了平衡。

嘴唇相触的时候，佐助动了动嘴唇，只是为了看看鸣人会不会注意到。鸣人站直之后，那眼神说明了他大概是有，但就连鸣人也知道，最好还是别在人来人往的教室里讨论这种事情。  
\---  
“嘿。”鸣人连门都没敲就跑了进来。他靠在门口踢掉了鞋子。佐助一边擦头发一边从卧室里走出来。他没穿上衣，只穿了条自己第二喜欢的睡裤。鸣人的目光在他胸口逡巡不已。

“那是我的裤子。”佐助指出来。那也是他最喜欢的一条睡裤，裤脚有黑边的深蓝色裤子。搭配着鸣人身上闪死人的橘黄色T恤看起来还不错。

鸣人低下头，“我就好奇这裤子是打哪儿来的。”

佐助翻了个白眼，走去拿咖啡壶。鸣人跟了上去，“天了，闻着真好。为什么你的咖啡总是最好的？”他呻吟道。

佐助暗自笑起来。

“所以，嗯，”鸣人闻着新鲜咖啡的香气，“我也没办法能说的不那么奇怪。呃，昨天，勘九郎推了我一把…”

佐助递给他一个上面有橘黄色狐狸的马克杯，这是鸣人最想从佐助家橱柜里偷走的杯子。“怎么了？”他问道。接下来的话大概不会是好消息，他直觉。

“你——我们撞在一起的时候你是不是动了动嘴唇？还有星期二在走廊上遇见那两个女孩儿的时候——肯定有更好的方式拒绝她们的。比如，直接拒绝。”

“五次了，鸣人。”佐助说，“你甚至一次都没试过要躲开。”  
\---  
鸣人坐在佐助家的沙发上，在手指关节上敷了个冰袋，“该死，”他哼哼唧唧着，“你比平常还用力啊。我问的时候你生气了？”

“没有。”佐助的嘴唇上裂了个口子，已经有点发肿了。

鸣人盯着天花板，佐助也坐到他身边，手上也敷着冰袋。“但你确实生气了，”他用非疑问句的语气说，“为什么？”

佐助盯着他看了几秒，“没什么。”他撒谎道，然而表情已经出卖了他，鸣人一下子睁大了眼睛，脱口而出：“你吃醋了！”

“我才没有。”佐助气急败坏地反驳道，似乎说的言之有理。

“你就是在吃醋！”鸣人欢呼起来，“你一上午都怒的要死，就因为咱们今天没一起睡一起醒，是吧？你吃醋我昨天晚上和我爱罗勘九郎一起出去，这一个礼拜你都超奇怪的。你就是吃醋了。”

“我没有。”佐助一字一句地重复了一遍。

鸣人在笑——笑的比平时还要得意洋洋喜滋滋，像是中了大奖，又像是恶作剧大成功。他把冰袋扔到咖啡桌上，无视了佐助关于潮气会损坏桌子的抱怨，也拿走了佐助手上的冰袋。他一屁股坐到佐助的大腿上，叫他逃不了。“你脸红了诶。”他奚落道，一只手捧住了佐助的脸。鸣人犹犹豫豫地说，“如果我真是弄错了，你不是在逞强啥的，尽管在我犯原则性错误之前直接把我揍翻吧。”

最终佐助闭上眼睛，一把揪住鸣人的衣服前襟，给了他一个激烈无比的吻。  
\---  
星期一，佐助照例被鸣人骚扰着。

“嘿，你做了大和老师布置的周末作业没啊？”鸣人问。

“我又不上大和老师的课。”佐助提醒他。

鸣人顿住了，明显是在思考。“哦，”过了一会儿他说，“小樱去哪儿了？”

但在他离去之前，佐助拽住了他的手腕。我爱罗正在进教室。“嗯？你想干嘛，混蛋？”

佐助拽住他的领带，把鸣人拉低到与自己持平的位置，直接吻了上去。鸣人也很热情地沉浸在这个吻之中，无视了周围女生的尖声哭叫。

最终他们分开时，整个班级都在盯着他俩看。“你知道的，”鸣人用他那个几乎就是平时的音量对佐助耳语道，“这完全没必要，我爱罗是跟小李约会来的。”

“管他呢，”佐助说，“这下没人会再跟踪了。”

—END—


End file.
